Ship'rect
Ship'rect Tom turns against his friends to race with his hero. Season: 2 Episode: 19 Total Episode Count: 40 Prod. no.: 1BQT15 Featuring: Tom, Barry Shadwell Also Appearing: Shubie, Vera, Taylor, Tyler, Lenny, Harold, Sandals, Abagail, Dennis, Gordy, Angus, Julius, Walt, Kyle, Mr. Waterman, Connie, Mr. Williams, Daryl Hall Angel, John Oates Devil, Larry, Frank Larson, Mei Ling, Mumbly the Dog Plot: Tom and his friends decide to enter the Ukulele Bottom Floaterboat Race in order to win free beer for a year at The Broken Stool. But when Dennis and Tom go off to perform a cable installation, they find they are installing for Tom's hero, four-time Superbowl winner for the Pittsburgh Steelers, Barry Shadwell. Vera perks up on hearing Tom discuss Barry at home due to his acting connections. When Tom finds out that Barry has a white step-son named Larry, he dreams of trying to hook Vera and Larry up together. Meanwhile, Barry invites Tom to be his partner instead of working on their boat. At Barry's house with Vera, Barry suggests Vera and Larry hook up together to watch her television audition tape in the bedroom together, a suggestion that Vera flat refuses. At home, Vera is outraged that Tom tried to exploit her and he apologizes, suggesting that they try to make things up over dinner with Barry and Larry. Shubie puts her foot down and Barry and Tom dine alone after Tom tells Larry that Vera died. After dinner with several drinks, Barry drives Tom home and kisses Tom to his horror. Tom is forced to try to explain to Tyler that he isn't gay and later Barry arrives, claiming that he was just following "Prison Rules" month, clearly uneasy with what they experienced. Barry tries to shift the blame to Tom but Tom defends himself. They agree to forget the entire incident but Tom expresses reluctance to continue being Barry's partner. Shubie sets him straight that he shouldn't let his fear of Barry's perceived homosexual advances stop him from being Barry's partner and Tom agrees to be Barry's partner again. As the race gets started, a wind blows Abagail's Cheeze-Its overboard, causing her to dive after it and upsetting the boat crewed by the rest of Tom's friends. The same wind capsizes most of the other boats as well. As Tom and Barry struggle to hold their boat together, they are forced into a number of compromising positions, culminating in having to pass a rope between their teeth together. They manage to hold their boat together and win the race. Afterward, Barry agrees that things have gotten just too uncomfortable between the two of them and offers to move. Later at the Stool, Tom tries to make up to the guys but is rejected until he offers to share his free beer prize. Tom says he has become less interested in beer and starts to act in a stereotypical gay manner until he realizes what he is doing. Meanwhile, Taylor becomes too sick to go to school despite his objections. To his growing disappointment, he has to listen to his friends telling of the great day they had at school. Shubie tries to keep him connected with a baby monitor but Vera shuts it off when he expresses interest that Tom tried to use her to get closer to Barry. Trivia *This episode was originally going to air with the other season one episodes until it got delayed. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2013